Analander
The Analander is the unnamed protagonist of the Sorcery! series. They serve as the player character and can be male or female. They are both a warrior and sorcerer, wielding weapons and spells, and spend the series searching for the Crown of Kings. Biography Background Little is known about the Analander prior to the beginning of the series, a fact noted by the Archmage at the end of their quest. They are a skilled swordsman and sorcerer, making them a formidable warrior and hardy traveller. Beginning the Quest The Analander was tasked by the King of Analand to retrieve the Crown of Kings after it was stolen by the Archmage. This involved travelling to Mampang to face him. The Analander began their quest by leaving Analand and travelling across the Shamutanti Hills. This circumstances of this journey are determined by the player, though the Analander always encounters Jann, a minimite, and Flanker, an assassin. They can be befriended, dismissed, or even killed. After successfully crossing the Hills, the Ananlander reached the walls of Kharé. Uncovering Kharé The Analander managed to infilitrate the walls of Kharé, but discovered they needed to learn an ancient four-line spell in order to open the gates on the eastern side of the walls and leave. They travelled across the city, trying to learn of these spell lines and avoid the numerous traps of the city. When the Analander finally reached the gate, they discovered that an army of Marsh Goblins aimed to take over the city and descend it into great chaos. The Analander was confronted by Lorag, a sorcerer and scholar, and told that they must shut the gates and stop the approach of the goblins. If the Analander did not possess all four spell lines needed to control the gate at the time, then Lorag offered to move them back in time to a location in Kharé to give them a chance to find them once more. Otherwise, the Analander was posed a choice. If they left and then quickly shut the gates, they protected the city of Kharé and its people, earning Lorag's gratitude also. They could also have refused to save the city, leaving it to fall to the goblins and being granted a turmoilous journey by Lorag, who begrudgingly helped the Analander escape regardless. Thwarting the Serpents When the Analander reached the barren Bakands, they received a message from the King of Analand telling them that the Archmage's Seven Serpents had discovered their presence and aimed to reach Mampang before them to inform the Archmage of the Analander's quest, losing them the element of surprise. The Analander was then tasked with defeating the serpents as quickly as possible to keep the quest a secret upon their arrival the Archmage's abode. The Analander may then have killed any number of the Seven Serpents as they travelled across the Baklands, but the true key choice of the player is whether or not they activated the time beacons scattered across the Baklands to help them travel across the area. If they did, they were confronted by a traveller who tells them of a sorcerer/ess who destroyed whole settlements by shining beacon towers away from them. Retrieving the Crown The Analander steeled themself to travel through the High Xamen and retrieve the Crown once and for all. They manage to infiltrate the tightly guarded inner city of Mampang and hear of people's hatred and admiration of the Archmage. They were confronted by Throben, who granted them the power of the Zed spell, but also its curse. The Analander then repeatedly dies at the hands of the Archmage, who was expecting them after all, thanks to the control over them the Crown grants him, but they were always returned to life with Zed. Gradually, the Analander discovers the counterspells necessary to confront the Archmage and take the crown. From this point on the Analander's fate differs wildly from game to game thanks to a wealth of player choices. * They can once more meet Aliizi, the fortune teller in training, who can help defeat the Archmage using her knowledge of the past and future. * They can save or kill Jann, imprisoned in the Archmage's fortress (but only if he lived through the first game). He can help resist the magic of the Crown. * They can save or kill Flanker (if he lived through the first three games), who tries to kill them under the influence of the Archmage and the Crown. He can die or join the Analander in defeating the Archmage. * They can then choose what to do with the crown and decide the final fates of whoever remains out of the Archmage, Flanker and Jann, with Aliizi potentially watching. They can steal the crown for themself (and are required to kill Jann and leave Aliizi, with the option to kill Flanker and the Archmage or recruit one or both of them). They can destroy it on the spot, or take it back to the King of Analand. They can kill the Archmage, or leave him (if Flanker is present, he will always kill him if the Analander does not). They can even bring news of the Archmage's fall to Commander Cartoum, who seeked to end his tyranny. * After these choices, the Analander may remember that they are still under the curse of Zed, doomed to relive events beginning in Mampang upon every single death they have. If the Analander did not activate the beacons in the Baklands, have the God of Gods Yb'ran on their side, or smashed the hourglass in the colleges in Mampang, they don't face this problem and will live a mortal life. Otherwise, they may accept their predicament and live their life over and over, or kill themself (or have Flanker do so) in despair, hoping to find a way to restore their mortality upon returning to Mampang. Personality The Analander's personality is very dependent on the player's choices. They can be wise or ignorant, calm or fiesty, kind or cold, wary or reckless. Throughout everything, the Analander is a seasoned warrior and traveller capable of taking on great quests and is quietly self-assured in their actions. Abilities The Analander can wield both physical weapons (like swords, spears and bows) and magic, with the help of the wealth of their spellbook. They have studied magic in detail, and are able to discover new spells not contained in their spellbook. However, the Analander can admit at one point that despite using magic so often, they do not truly understand it. Trivia * In the original gamebook series, the Analander was assumed to be male, while in the video games, their gender is both chosen and evident. * The Analander's name is never revealed. The only person who can learn it is young Aliizi, who will call it a strange name.Category:Characters Category:Sorcery 1 Characters Category:Sorcery 2 Characters Category:Sorcery 3 Characters Category:Sorcery 4 Characters